Superalloy Darkshine
— Darkshine talking about his muscles Character Synopsis Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari''; Viz: '''Superalloy Blackluster) is the Rank 11 S-Class hero of One-Punch Man. He is known for being among the strongest heroes in the entire organization, able to effortlessly defeat most Demon and Dragon level threats. He's shown to care genuinely for others, and usually treats those he encounters with politeness and respect. Character Statistics Tiering: '''Likely '''6-C Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Superalloy Darkshine Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: 'Human, S-Class Hero '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Attack Reflection via Shimmer 'Destructive Ability: '''Likely '''Island Level '(Was able to shatter Half Monster Garou's ribs in one hit, while Rover who effortlessly fended off the combined might of Bang, Bomb and Fubuki whilst weakened, could not. Stated to be far superior to Puri-Puri-Prisoner even after he became strong enough to curbstomp monsters that are on the same level as the Deep Sea King, capable of defeating Carnage Kabuto in Carnage Mode in less than 15 minutes.) '''Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Bang.) Lifting Ability: 'At Least '''Class K '(Due to being physically strongest hero in hero association, he should be superior to the likes of Puri-Puri-Prisoner and Suiryu.) 'Striking Ability: '''Likely '''Island Class ' '''Durability:At Least Island Level '(Survived being hit multiple times by an extremely casual Awakened Garou, although he was rendered unconscious. Far more durable than Flashy Flash. Even among the S-Class heroes, he is known for his extraordinary durability) 'Stamina: 'Likely superhuman 'Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: '''Gifted (Master and experienced combatant, said to be on par with Bang) '''Weaknesses: Despite being one of the strongest heroes he is quite meek and frail in terms of personality which prevented him from breaking his limiter (Though this is slowly becoming less of a problem after his fight with Garou, it is unlikely he will ever break his limiter). Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None noteable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immense Durability': His defense is stated to be number one in the hero world. Darkshine is said to have trained his muscles in a completely different fashion than Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor, displaying a masterful combination of hardness, strength, and toughness, making him nearly indestructible. His skin and muscles are invulnerable to a Tiger-level monster, drill hands, which were as strong as steel, as his skin and muscles were left completely unscathed. *'Shimmer': Having trained his muscles differently than anyone else, his body can deflect virtually any attack when it begins to shine. It can even shake off shockwaves produced by Garou's Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist for an extended period. *'Superalloy Bazooka': Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. It was first used in his fight against Garou. *'Superalloy Butterfly': Superalloy Darkshine tucks in his arms and legs and launches forward with immense power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:One Punch Man Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Attack Reflection Users